The Little Girl
by RozaBelikova17
Summary: Rose and Dimitri find themselves in nearly the same situation as when they found Arthur Schoenberg in Frostbite. Except, this time, there's a little girl who is hiding in the house. Who is she? And what happens when Rose and Dimitri become attached to her? Takes place after Last Sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Vampire Academy. All of it, including Dimitri, belongs to Richelle Mead.

* * *

><p>"This is the place," I said as we pulled up to what looked to be an abandoned house. Hans had called Dimitri and I, telling us to check it out because we haven't gotten a check up call from them lately. It was supposed to be where a moroi family lived, but even with a car outside, it seemed lifeless. That was not a promising sign.<p>

Dimitri parked in the driveway and turned off the car. "Be care, Roza," he said when I opened the car door.

"Of course," I replied with a cheeky grin. He just rolled his eyes and got out.

We both walked to the front door, me ahead of him. I knocked, and there was no response. I checked the door knob and it was unlocked. Being slow and cautious, I opened the door. It was day, so there shouldn't be any strigoi, but we had our stakes out in case of any danger.

I was overwhelmed with the feeling of déjà vu. This was just like when we found Arthur Schoenberg. Dimitri and I checked the house. There were eight dead bodies on the ground with their throats ripped out. They were so horrible to look at. "This probably happened last night," Dimitri told me after studying on of the bodies carefully.

Six of them were moroi, four of which were children. Then, the mom and dad. The other two were dhampirs, guardians. A man and women. The male dhampir was in the living room with the family, but what was weird was that the woman seemed to be as far away from them in the house as possible. She was alone, in the bedroom at the end of the hall.

I investigated some more while Dimitri went out front to call the other guardians. I found myself in the bedroom with the dhampir woman. She still puzzled me. What was she doing over here?

I was staring off into space, thinking of all the possible ideas, when I heard a noise. It had come from the dresser. The dresser went up to my waist and had not only drawers, but cabinets. I started walking towards it, and the cabinet door started to open, very slowly and very slightly.

An eye looked back at me, then the door quickly closed. Then, there was a whimper. Dimitri had finished the call and was now back. I moved slowly toward the dresser. "What are you-?" He asked. I put my fingers to my lips, cutting him off, and proceeded to the dresser. I cautiously opened the door, and there she was.

In the small space was a little girl, not more than seven years old.

* * *

><p>So, what do you guys think? Should I continue?<p>

_"Life, unfortunately, doesn't seem to care what we want." - Sonya Karp_


	2. Chapter 2

I just saw Vampire Academy yesterday with my boyfriend. It was absolutely amazing! Anyway, I do not own Vampire Academy because Richelle Mead has already claimed it.

* * *

><p><em>In the small space was a little girl, not more than seven years old.<em>

She hid her face from me and started crying, peeking out every few seconds. I reached towards her and she flinched, so I took my hand away.

I looked back at Dimitri. He was in the doorway, not making any movements to get closer. Our eyes met and I could see that he wanted me to try and take care of this situation, since I was here first, so as not to overwhelm the little girl. He was there, though. Just in case I needed any help.

Turning back to the girl, I tried thinking of how to get her to know that I'm the good guy, rather than the strigoi she most definitely saw. Let's see, she's seven. So, does she know how to answer- Wait, of course she knows how to answer questions. She isn't stupid. Even toddlers can answer questions. She should be past kindergarten at this age, so she should know her colors, numbers, body parts- Wait! That's it! I figured out something that might get her to trust me.

"Hey," I said softly to get her attention. She looked towards me, but didn't stop crying. Time to test out my idea.

"Did you see the scary monsters?" She nodded her head. "Did you see their eyes?" She nodded again. "What color were they?" I asked. "Red," she whispered in a frightened voice. Seriously? I don't blame her for being scared. I was scared when I first saw one, and I was seventeen.

"Are my eyes red like theirs?" She looked into my eyes and studied them very carefully before shaking her head. "Do you think I'm scary?" Once again, she studied me very carefully, and then she shook her head.

"Can I-" I started to ask until she threw herself into my arms. I was going to ask if I could touch her, but she answered my question already. She put her face into my shoulder and cried, holding me tight. I held her back, trying to decide what I should do. It seemed as though she wasn't showing her face anytime soon, so I stood up and walked over to Dimitri.

He looked proud, as I looked to him for what I should do next. I kind of hoped he might give me some advice. Seeing this, he started to open his mouth to say something, but closed it when he heard the voices of the other guardians that had just shown up. He looked back at the direction of the voices for a second, and then turned back to me. "Why don't you take her to the car? I'll have a quick word with them," he gestured toward the voices, "and then I'll meet you there. We'll go ahead and take her to court with us."

I agreed, and headed to the car. The little girl's grip wasn't loosening up, and I wasn't going to force her to let go in the state she's in, so I just sat her on my lap in the front seat.

Dimitri got back and started the car. I took one of my hands off of the girl and grabbed his outstretched hand. After sharing a grim smile, we headed to court.

* * *

><p>How'd you like it? I have a vague idea with where this story is going, but I'm not completely sure. So, if you have any ideas, or would like to tell me what you think of the story so far and if I should stop or continue, please be sure to leave a review and let me know.<p>

_"Juliet had it easy; she never had to kill Romeo." - Rose Hathaway_


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, I know these are short, and I'm sorry. But short is better than nothing, right? Anyways, I don't own Vampire Academy, at all.

* * *

><p><em>Dimitri got back and started the car. I took one of my hands off of the girl and grabbed his outstretched hand. After sharing a grim smile, we headed to court.<em>

The house was about an hour away from court. The little girl had passed out about halfway there, obviously exhausted. I pulled her back a little bit so her arms were no longer around my neck, her head was on my shoulder, and I could see her face. She was pretty for a little girl. She had beautiful, red hair. And when I saw her eyes, they looked blue.

I think I started staring off into space because I didn't realize we were at court until I heard Dimitri talking to the guardian at the gate. The guardian gave a quick glance in the car, his eyes lingering on the girl. He didn't look surprised, so I guess quite a few people already knew about her.

Dimitri drove to the parking garage, and after he turned the car off, he opened the door for me. After I got out with the girl, I started walking to guardian headquarters.

I walked a few steps until I realized I didn't hear the car door shut. Turning around, I saw Dimitri staring at me, hand still on the door, with a sort of awed, yet sad, expression. As soon as I looked at him, he tried to hide it under his guardian mask.

He closed the door and walked to me, using his hand to slightly guide me to where we were heading. I could imagine what he felt. I often felt the same way when he was with his nieces and nephews, getting along with them so well. I would feel awe at the beautiful sight, but then sadness because I could never be able to give that to him. Damn infertility.

As if he was sensing my thoughts, he put his hand on the small of my back giving a small rub, assuring me it will be alright. I have him a small smile before walking into the entrance of guardian headquarters. Hans was already there, waiting for us.

"Is this her?" He asked, gesturing to the girl I was holding.

"Yes. She's still shaken up, though," I said, knowing exactly what he wanted to do.

"Anyone would be," Hans said grimly before taking the sleeping girl from my arms and telling us to get some sleep, seeing as it was the middle of night for Moroi. I didn't like leaving her there, , I guess she's not alone, but still. She doesn't know anyone here, she barely knows me.

When I didn't move, Dimitri guessed at what's on my mind. "She'll be fine, don't worry," he said, getting it right. He grabbed my hand, "Let's go get some sleep." With one more look at the direction Hans went, I let Dimitri lead me to our apartment.

Without saying much after that, we got ready for bed. Dimitri held me and was out like a light, but it took me awhile to finally fall asleep. My last thought before it was all dreams was, "I'll see her tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reviewing. I didn't think people would actually like this story, but I guess they do. If you were wondering about me updating, my plan is every weekend, but don't hold me to that. You never know what might come up. But I am trying to write a good story and update it in a timely manner.<p>

Again, ideas are welcome and please let me know what you think.

_"If I let myself love you, I won't throw myself in front of her. I'll throw myself in front of you." -Dimitri Belikov_


	4. Chapter 4

It's short again, sorry. I'm trying to make them longer, but to stop them in the perfect place, the place that feels right, they need to be at the lengths that they are. Anyway, as usual, I don't own the magnificent story that is Vampire Academy.

* * *

><p><em>Without saying much after that, we got ready for bed. Dimitri held me and was out like a light, but it took me awhile to finally fall asleep. My last thought before it was all dreams was, "I'll see her tomorrow."<em>

I was awoken with a horrible feeling and as if I had the sudden need to see the girl. So, I left in my pjs.

I didn't know where they put her, but I didn't need to know. I was being pulled in a direction that I just knew was her. It kind of reminded me of the lust charm and how I knew where Dimitri was without knowing. I checked quickly for jewelry as I walked, but saw nothing.

The feeling led me to an investigation room. Through the two-sided mirror, I saw the girl in cuffs hooked to the table, crying. Immediately after seeing her, I ran in and got her unhooked. She grabbed on to me when her hands were free and buried her face into my neck. She was still crying and I was getting mad.

As I was about to walk out of the room, Guardian Dawn walked in. "What are you doing?" he asked while blocking the door.

"What am I doing?" I asked in disgust, "What are you doing?"

"Asking her questions," he replied looking annoyed.

"Then why is she crying? You should be calming her, not scaring her! You're not going to get any information if you scare her, you idiot." I was going to call him worse, but I was sure the girl was listening. "Now, you're going to move and let us go, or I'm going to have to make you move," I threatened him.

"I'm pretty sure Hans isn't going to be happy when he finds out that you took the girl," he said.

"I'm sure he won't mind when he finds out how you treated her. And if he does, tell him that he can talk to me," and with that I pushed him out of the way and walked home.

We got there, and she willingly let me lay her on the couch. "Do you need anything?" She just shook her head, the tears silent now. "Are you ok staying here alone while I get a blanket? I promise that no one will hurt you, ok?" She nodded her head, and I hurried.

I got a blanket and a pillow from the spare room. I got back and tucked her in. Once she was comfortable, I sat on the ground by her head. "Can I ask you a couple questions? They're just simple questions, then you can sleep." She gave a slight nod and looked at me, awaiting the questions.

"Ok. How old are you?"

"Seven," she said.

"Awesome, now, what is your name?"

"Anabelle."

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you," she said all cute and shy.

"That's all I wanted, you can go ahead and sleep now." Not even thirty seconds later, and she was out. Not wanting to leave her and have her wake up alone, I laid my head against the catch, and fell asleep myself without a problem.

* * *

><p>So, you finally know her name. This was really just a filler, I know. But, did you catch the magic? Who's was it? How did they do it? Just be patient and you'll find out as the story unfolds.<p>

As always, please review and any ideas are welcome. Please let me know what you think.

_"Ah, my daughter. Eighteen, and already you've been accused of murder, aided felons, and aquired a death count higher than most guardians will ever see. I couldn't be prouder." - Abe Mazur_


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I'm soooo sorry. But, as I've warned you, life happens. I really wanted to update last weekend but I only had about two tiny paragraphs.

This week, I tried to make it long to make up for having none at all last week. I know, excuses, excuses. I'm promising you right now, I will not abandon this story.

Anyway, as always, I don't own Vampire Academy and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><em>"That's all I wanted, you can go ahead and sleep now." Not even thirty seconds later, and she was out. Not wanting to leave her and have her wake up alone, I laid my head against the catch, and fell asleep myself without a problem.<em>

"I want to adopt her," I told dimitri. Anabelle was still sleeping and Dimitri was making breakfast. I had passed on the whole fiasco from last night to Dimitri, and he got pissed off as well.

"But you don't even know her," he started.

"I don't care. I know her enough. I feel like we need to."

"Yeah, me too, but that doesn't mean we are. No matter how much we want to, we can't just decide that we want to adopt her and have the guardians be ok with that," he was trying to be the reasonable one.

"They'll just have to deal," obviously I'm not the reasonable one.

"That's not how that works"

"I know it's not, but we can't just give her back. She feels safe with us."

"With you," he said solemnly.

"I feel safe with you too," came a little voice at the doorway of the kitchen. We looked over, a little surprised, and embarrassed that she had heard our conversation.

"Do you know what that means?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, "my mommy told me. You'll be my new mommy and daddy."

"Your mommy told you?"

"Yeah, she said if something happened to her, she wanted me to find the perfect people to be my new parents."

"How do you know that we're the perfect people?"

"Because I do," she said with confidence.

"Do you really want us to be your mommy and daddy?" She nodded yes. "Ok, then it's settled," I said looking to Dimitri.

After gazing at the girl for a few more seconds, he looked at me and nodded his head, agreeing about trying to adopt her.

ooooo

"No," Hans said firmly.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You know why not!" He yelled.

"Even though she's under questioning, it doesn't mean anything about adopting her. And no matter how hard you try, you'll never get anything out of her by scaring her."

"That wasn't me. Where is she now?"

"That's none of your business," I said. We had asked Lissa to watch over her because we didn't want her to hear this conversation and we didn't want them to try and take her away. I say try because we'll never let that happen. Dimitri and I both wanted to be here, or else one of us would have stayed with her. Anabelle took a liking to Lissa, so we felt good with leaving her there.

Hans sighed, "You guys probably knew what I'd say when you came here. You have Lissa supporting you, don't you?" We both nodded. "She still needs to be questioned, so -"

"I can tell you what she says," I interrupted. "She talks to me and feels safe with me, I can tell you all the information you need to know."

Hans gave up, "Fine," he said as he reached into his drawer and pulled out a small stack of papers and handed them to us, "fill these out, and bring them back." We nodded. "Now, leave," he said rubbing his head.

Dimitri and I hurried out and went to find our soon to be daughter. On the way out, I could have sworn I heard Hans grumble, "Best friends with the queen."

ooooo

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Lissa squeaked.

"Thanks," I said, picking up Anabelle. I was so excited, all of us were.

"You guys are ready for this." Lissa sounded so sure.

"I hope so," I said unsure.

"I know so," Dimtri said, wrapping his arms around both me and Anabelle. He was so sure, so confident. It gave me the confidence I needed.

Our eyes met, so full of happiness. "Yeah, we are."

In between us, Anabelle clapped and squeaked, fully happy for the first time since I've known her. "Yay!" She squeaked, and we all laughed. We left with Anabelle in the middle and both of us holding her hands.

ooooo

On the way home, we stopped by the park as requested by our soon to be daughter. She was so happy and carefree at that moment in time, it was certainly a beautiful sight.

"Come and catch me!" She yelled as she ran around the tree. We chased her around and caught her. Dimitri held her up and we tickled her. She laughed and screamed and finally yelled, "Stop! Stop!" We all laughed and put her down, letting her run to the swings.

Automatically, Dimitri went behind her and pushed her. "Yay!" she said as she laughed. "Higher!" Dimitri did as she asked, and she laughed even louder the higher she went. After a few minutes, she wanted down and wanted to play on the toys.

Dimitri went after her and I stayed back to look at the sight before me.

Dimitri was as undeniably happy as Anabelle. He got on the toys with her and chased her around as fast as he could, and when they got to a slide her put her on his lap and the slid down together. It was one of those moments when you wish you had a camera.

As soon as the thought came to me, I remembered my phone. Taking it out, I got it open to my camera and started taking some pictures. They noticed and started posing. Then, they came closer and, with Anabelle now on Dimitri's shoulders, started making funny faces.

Dimitri handed our daughter over and stole my phone, taking of pictures of me with Anabelle now. However long later, we started heading home.

ooooo

"What do you want for dinner, sweetie?" Dimitri called out from the kitchen. Anabelle was on the couch with me. We were, well she was, watching Doctor Who. Who knew she liked those kind of shows? I was filling out the paperwork.

"He's talking to you," I said, nudging her after she hadn't answered for a few minutes.

"Um," she said as she got up to go to the kitchen and look. She was in there awhile, so I assumed that she was helping him cook. I finally finished the paperwork and headed to the kitchen when I was finished.

Anabelle was making salad at the table, and Dimitri was cooking something at the stove. "Yum, it smells delicious," I said while walking over to him.

"It's almost finished," he assured me, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"How about you, sweetheart?"

She looked up with a proud smile. "Just about finished," she told me.

After dinner, we watched another episode of Doctor Who, and then went to bed. We put her in our spare room, which will soon be hers. After telling her good night, we walked to room, and I fell asleep with Dimitri's arms around me.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Oh, and I don't own Doctor Who, either. It's just such an amazing show, so when I was trying to think of a show, that's what came to mind. Anyway, until next time.<p>

_"'You can't fool me, comrade. You want to put on a cowboy hat and keep lawless bank robbers in line.' 'No time. I have enough trouble keeping you in line.'" - Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov_


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, so long. I'm sorry. Hopefully you aren't all mad at me.

Anyways, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It certainly is great to get those, and to know that there is actually a reason for updating stories.

Thanks, Ashleigh. You definitely made me feel better about not being able to update. I think the biggest fear with posting any type of story is worrying about the readers being mad at you if you don't update for a little while. So, thank you again, I was starting to worry there.

I was always only ever updating fan fiction on my phone because that's all I really had, but guess what? It's easier now because I got a laptop. Yay!

So, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p><em>After dinner, we watched another episode of Doctor Who, and then went to bed. We put her in our spare room, which will soon be hers. After telling her good night, we walked to room, and I fell asleep with Dimitri's arms around me.<em>

"What do you mean she doesn't exist?" I asked. I was currently on the phone with Hans, and it was hard to believe what he was saying.

"What I'm saying is that nothing popped up. We have no files, nothing. The DNA doesn't register and even the alchemists didn't find anything." Hans said, sounding really stressed.

Dimitri looked at me questioningly. I just shook my head and walked to the kitchen, away from Anabelle. I would explain everything to Dimitri later, and I really didn't need Anabelle hearing the conversation.

"Did you find anything out about her?" he asked me. It was my job to question Anabelle, and I was trying to do it without her feeling pressured to give me an answer. It has been going well so far.

Wow, so long. I'm sorry. Hopefully you aren't all mad at me. Anyways, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. It certainly is great to get those, and to know that there is actually a reason for updating stories. Thanks, Ashleigh. You definitely made me feel better about not being able to update. I think the biggest fear with posting any type of story is worrying about the readers being mad at you if you don't update for a little while. So, thank you again, I was starting to worry there. I was always only ever updating fan fiction on my phone because that's all I really had, but guess what? It's easier now because I got a laptop. Yay! So, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

"What do you mean she doesn't exist?" I asked. I was currently on the phone with Hans, and it was hard to believe what he was saying.

"What I'm saying is that nothing popped up. We have no files, nothing. The DNA doesn't register and even the alchemists didn't find anything." Hans said, sounding really stressed.

Dimitri looked at me questioningly. I just shook my head and walked to the kitchen, away from Anabelle. I would explain everything to Dimitri later, and I really didn't need Anabelle hearing the conversation.

"Did you find anything out about her?" he asked me. It was my job to question Anabelle, and I was trying to do it without her feeling pressured to give me an answer. It has been going well so far.

"She doesn't know anything, really. She doesn't know her mom's name, her own last name, or where she came from. She's never been to school, but her mother has been teaching her," I said, telling him everything I know, "The only thing she knows is that they've moved around a lot and that her father disappeared when she was about three."

"I guess we're done with trying to get information out of her. It seems as though her mother tried to keep her in the dark," he said disappointingly.

"Maybe," I replied, thinking about what this means.

"Okay, I guess I'll let you go back to whatever you were doing. Don't forget you have a shift tomorrow."

"Of course, thank you. Bye," I said, trying to say whatever to make him happy so that I could hurry and get back to Dimitri and Anabelle. This is the last full day I'll get with the both of them until whenever Dimitri and I both get a day off. Which will probably be next week.

" So...?" Dimitri asked, wanting the details. I explained it to him, and then we both played some games with Anabelle until it was time to go to Lissa's for dinner.

0000

"Aunt Lissa!" Anabelle yelled before jumping at Lissa. Lissa fell back a little, but kept her ground and hugged Anabelle, then put her down. "Uncle Chrissy!" she yelled before doing the same thing to Christian. It was cute, because she had picked up my nickname for Christian.

Anabelle started talking their ears off, telling them about all she had done since they last saw her, which was yesterday. Dimitri came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. We both watched Anabelle, happy at the sight of our daughter.

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked. I hadn't realized I started to frown until he said something about it.

"It's nothing," I told him, not wanting him to worry.

"Please, Roza. Tell me." He turned me around so I was still in his arms, but I was facing him this time.

I sighed. "It's just-" I started. I really didn't want to finish my thought, but I knew Dimitri wouldn't let it go that easy. "It's just that," I started again, "I love having Anabelle and it's amazing to be able to have a daughter at all, but I wish we could have a child that was biologically ours." He sighed. I knew he felt the same way, no matter how much he wanted to deny it.

He proved that I was right when he started to speak. "I can't say that I don't feel the same way, but I can certainly tell you that I am so happy with what we can have. We've already discussed this. Yeah, we can't have biological children, but we have Anabelle. Someone who loves us as much as we love her. Someone that seems to belong to us in a way only a biological child can. I'm perfectly happy with what we have, and I would never change it for the world."

As always, he said the perfect thing. All I could do after that speech was kiss him, and he responded eagerly. We would have continued for a while if it weren't for Christian clearing his throat.

The girls were still in the dining room, but he came back to ask if we were going to eat or not. "Of course," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which really, it is.

I kept a hold of Dimitri's hand as we headed to the kitchen and sat us across from Anabelle and Lissa.

On the table was some delicious looking food that was most likely made by Christian. Lissa had already made Anabelle a plate, so I went ahead and piled food on a plate for me, then Dimitri made himself a plate.

Dimitri and I held hands while we ate and tuned into Anabelle and what she was saying.

"We went and got ice cream, and then we played at the park. It was so much fun! Then, daddy made blini," she paused and glanced at Dimitri to make sure she had gotten that right, after he gave a swift nod she continued, "and it was delicious."

Christian cut in before Lissa could reply, and Anabelle turned her attention to him. Dimitri decided to take part in their conversation, and I soon understood that this was so that Lissa and I could talk without having to worry too much about Anabelle interrupting us.

"I found something," she started.

I looked at her questioningly, "What?"

"Well, it was delivered to me, but it's very interesting." She grabbed her plate and started to head to the kitchen.

I picked up both mine and Dimitri's plate and headed into the kitchen, right behind her. She put her plate in the sink and went to go get something. I decided to just go ahead and rinse the dishes off since she didn't do it herself, like she normally does.

I was just about done when she came back. I dried my hands, then faced her.

"This came to my door. Nobody knew who sent it," she told me handing me a letter that was addressed to Dimitri and I.

"What's it about?" I asked, turning it over in my hands.

"I don't know," she told me, "I was going to let you guys open it, seeing as it was addressed to you."

I wanted to open it with Dimitri, but he was with Anabelle and my curiosity got the best of me. I ripped it open, and started to read.

_"Dear Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov, _

_If you have gotten this, then something terrible has happened to me._

_ I fear for my daughter. I have tried my best to keep her under the radar for as long as I could. She is very special and very important. Hopefully, she is as important to you as she is to me. _

_I know that you don't know much about her, but you should sooner than later. Don't bother her, please, with questions. She won't know the answers to most of them. _

_Please protect her. I don't just mean from strigoi, I mean from everyone and everything. Keep her with you, don't send her to an academy. You don't have to keep her a secret, just safe. _

_Not only safe, but keep her happy. I know she will love you. Don't forget to tell her that you love her. Have fun with her. She is truly a miracle. You will soon realize how true that is. _

_Please tell her I love her, that both me and her father love her. That we'll love her forever. _

_Don't show anyone this letter besides close family, and yes, this includes Vasilisa Dragomir and Christian Ozera. Sincerely, Anabelle's Mother"_

I finished the letter, and didn't know what to think.

After giving Lissa the letter, I leaned against the counter, lost in thought. How did she know that it would be us? Who delivered it? She must have have known something was going to happen, but how did she know to write it to us?

0000

We went home that night and I showed the letter to Dimitri. He had the same surprised reaction and questions I did. We realized that there was nothing that we could do about it at the moment, so we decided to get some rest so that we would be ready for work tomorrow.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? After a couple weeks, was the wait worth it? I swear, I will try to update much sooner, but I can't made any promises.<p>

Have a great day. Don't forget to protect your moroi.

_"Wild and disrespectful? Who the hell are you anyway, outsourced help?" - Rose Hathaway  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

Yay, sooner than I have been updating lately.

I'm going to cut the chat and let you get to the chapter. So, I don't own Vampire Academy, Frozen, or Tom and Jerry. I do own the beautiful Anabelle, though.

* * *

><p><em>We went home that night and I showed the letter to Dimitri. He had the same surprised reaction and questions I did. We realized that there was nothing that we could do about it at the moment, so we decided to get some rest so that we would be ready for work tomorrow.<em>

_1 Week Later_

"Finally, it's our day off," I thought as I lay awake while Dimitri was still sleeping with his arms around me. It was early, but I was so excited.

All week, Dimitri and I were assigned to more and more hours. So, we'd have to have a friend watch Anabelle, seeing as we often worked at the same time and then we'd come home tired with working the extra hours. There's no doubt that Anabelle has missed having fun with us.

We tried to do a few things, but we were way too tired. It was nice to know we were still bonding though.

It was just a couple days ago when . . .

_Flashback_

I was sitting on the couch watching Anabelle play with her dolls we had gotten her.

I tried to be happy and have fun, but the thought of biological children hit me again.

She must have noticed this because it wasn't too long until she was crawling on my lap and giving me a hug. "Be happy," she told me as she held on tight.

I thought I felt a tingly feeling run through my body, but I ignored it and hugged her back. "Thank you, sweetie," I said, grateful to have her. She was absolutely amazing.

Soon, Dimitri came home to find us laying on the couch and watching Frozen. He laid on the ground and grabbed my hand after kissing us both on the forehead. The movie finished, and after tucking Anabelle in and sweet "good nights", we went to bed.

_End of Flashback_

I laid a little while more, watching Dimitri sleep, which I almost never got to do in the mornings seeing as he usually got up before I did.

He was tired, I knew he was. He didn't get in until late last night, and he had worked more hours than I had this week.

It was about seven in the morning, or evening for humans, when there was a knock at the door. I got up, slipped on pajamas, and went out into the hall, closing the door behind me. Standing there, as I expected, was Anabelle.

We had asked her to not open our door. Instead, we had asked her to knock and we would call her in or come out. We didn't want her to find us in a compromising situation.

"Good morning, Mommy," she told me sweetly.

"Good morning, Anabelle," I replied, kissing her head. I picked her up and took her to living room. I sat on the couch, setting her on top of me.

"Is Daddy still sleeping?" she asked.

"Yup, he's really tired. He stayed up late last night." She nodded in understanding.

I knew she was hungry, we both were, but she figured out to not ask me to cook her anything yesterday.

Anabelle was so sweet. Even though she was hungry, she sat patiently waiting for Dimitri to wake up. I think she may even have more patience than me, and she was only seven.

It was Sunday, so I turned on some weekend cartoons. Tom and Jerry was on and, besides getting up and making coffee – which I can surprisingly do – we watched that until Dimitri came out, looking tired.

He could read the both of us like an open book, so after kissing both of our heads and saying, "Good morning," he walked into the kitchen. Anabelle and I shared a glance, then trailed after him. He was getting a cup of coffee when we walked in.

"How did you sleep, Daddy?" Anabelle asked.

You can tell that he absolutely melts around her, well the both of us, but she has his heart the way only a daughter could. He looked at her like such a loving father. Even tired, you could see it in his eyes.

"Wonderfully, but I'm happy to be awake and with you two," he answered as he picked her up to spin her around and hold her.

Then, he looked at me and smiled, his eyes showing the love only a lover could give. Switching Anabelle to one arm, he held the other one out so we could hug. We kissed and my phone rang.

We separated and I grabbed my phone off the counter. I answered as I watched Dimitri put Anabelle down and start breakfast.

"Rose Hathaway," I said, having to sound professional, seeing as I didn't bother to look at the contact.

"Hello, your father and I are at court. Are you free for dinner?" my mother asked.

We were all trying to fix our relationships with each other, my parents more than I'd like, so this is something we usually do. Once they accepted mine and Dimitri's relationship, it made the whole fixing our family relationships better.

The thing is, I didn't know if they knew about Anabelle yet. Yeah, everyone at court knew, but that didn't mean that everyone talked about it. Although, this was my parents we were talking about. I should be thinking, "Of course they know."

I realized I was thinking too much, and hadn't answered her. "Yeah, do you want to come over or go out?" I asked.

"How about your place?"

"No problem, see you around six-ish."

"Ok, we'll be there." We hung up and I took a deep breath.

Dimitri met my eyes and we shared a thought, "How are my parents going to react to Anabelle?"

* * *

><p>So, next up is having to introduce Anabelle to Abe and Janine. Let's see how that goes. I have no idea as of right now, lol.<p>

I hope you liked the chapter. Any thoughts? Please, review. Have a magnificent day!

_"Keeping love buried was a lot like keeping anger pent up, I'd learned. It just ate you up inside until you wanted to scream or kick something." - Rose Hathaway_


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Vampire Academy or the Russian tales.

* * *

><p><em>Dimitri met my eyes and we shared a thought, "How are my parents going to react to Anabelle?"<em>

"Hey," I said as I hugged my mom. Dimitri was cooking and Anabelle was currently in her room playing. I wanted to introduce her, just in case they didn't already know. I didn't want them to freak out right when they got here.

My mom hugged me back, and then let go so my father could hug me. We were walking into the living room when Dimitri came out of the kitchen. He just put the food in the oven for the last stage.

"Hello, Dimitri," my father said.

"Mr. Mazur, Guardian Hathaway," he replied, giving a slight nod to the both of them. My mother made a face. Both of my parents have asked him many times to call them by their first names, by it's the whole "Vasilisa" thing all over again.

My mother didn't say anything, but my father did. "Dimitri, I told you to call me Abe, and I know that Janine has asked for you to call her by her first name, too."

Dimitri silently apologized, and I walked over to him grabbing his hand.

Abe nodded his head. "We both had some time off, so we thought we'd come and say 'hello'"

"Well, I'm glad you guys came. I missed you."

"We missed y-" my mom was cut off by a sweet little voice coming out of the bedroom.

"Are our special guests here?" it asked, before it showed itself.

I dropped Dimitri's hand and reached out to pick her up.

"Yeah, they're here," Dimitri said, just in case she didn't notice the strangers in front of us.

"Who's this?" Janine asked. Abe didn't looked surprised. I was assuming that he already knew when he proved me right by speaking up.

"This is Anabelle, their daughter."

"Daughter?" my mother asked. I gave my mom a look before checking Anabelle. She seemed fine with the surprise.

"Anabelle, this is your Grandma, and this is your Grandpa," I said pointing them out as if she wouldn't know the difference.

She wanted down, so I let her down. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she ran to Janine and hugged her legs. Janine didn't know what to do, but opted for patting Anabelle's back.

"Hi, gramma," she said before she went to do the same thing to Abe. Before she got to him though, he picked her up and held her in the air before holding her close. After screaming from excitement, she said, "Hi, grampa." He set her down after a minute and she came back to Dimitri and I.

"Why don't you go play in your room until dinner's ready, ok?" I asked, going on my knees so that I was at her level.

"Ok, momma. I love you," she told me.

"I love you, too," I said as I pulled her into a hug. I let go and stood up as she entered her room.

I stood up slow, scared for the reaction I was going to get from my mother. My father seemed fine, ecstatic even, with Anabelle. My mother, on the other hand, looked almost scandalized.

I was standing straight up now and Dimitri put his arms around me from behind.

"Who is she?" my mother asked. She didn't look very happy.

Abe decided to step in, "Did nobody tell you? Really? Something like this happens and you don't hear anything?"

"You know?" Janine asked Abe accusingly, not liking being out of the loop. Abe nodded. She then looked to Dimitri and I. "You didn't decide to tell me?"

"It's not like we've had her for long time. She just became our daughter about a week ago."

"I still would have liked to have known about this," she muttered, looking away.

I didn't know how to respond. Yeah, our relationship was getting better, but it wasn't like I was calling her everyday or anything like that. Abe walked over to her and put his arms around her. Not wanting to witness whatever was happening between them, I turned to Dimitri.

"See, that wasn't so bad," he whispered.

"Whatever," I whispered back, "you were as frightened as I was for their reaction."

"Yeah, you're right," he said, kissing me. "I was surprised about your fathers' reaction, though."

I though about it a little, although I had already thought about it before. "Not really, he is a mobster, after all. Also, he claims to know everything that goes on. With how big this was, I'm not too surprised."

He thought a little and nodded his head in agreement. He opened his mouth to say something until my father interrupted him.

"Is the food ready yet?"

As soon as he asked, the timer went off. Dimitri turned and walked into the kitchen to get it out of the oven.

I called Anabelle, and we all went to the table as Dimitri set down the food.

"Yummy, it smells good, daddy," Anabelle said.

Dimitri smiled and kissed her on her forehead before responding with, "Thank you, sweet heart."

My parents looked appalled by how sweet Dimitri could be. It was kind of funny.

Trying not to laugh, I picked up Anabelle's plate and held it out as Dimitri filled it with food. I did the same with both of our plates before letting my parents serve themselves.

After the whole fiasco with meeting Anabelle, dinner was nice. We talked about a bunch of nothings, and you could tell that Anabelle enjoyed it.

We had finished with dinner and hung out a while before my parents decided to leave. They both bent down to hug Anabelle, which was shocking when I saw my mother do it. After thanking us for dinner and saying one last goodbye to Anabelle, they left.

Dimitri and I tucked Anabelle in and read her a tale. It was a Russian tale that was translated into English. Dimitri had picked up a book full of them a while ago, wondering if I'd like it. I loved it and actually read the whole thing more than once. She certainly enjoyed the stories, as well. They each taught morals, as most tales do. Tonight, we read to her, "The Just Reward".

She fell asleep, then Dimitri and I headed to our room.

We were both almost completely asleep until I remembered something I wanted to do.

"Now it's time to tell your family."

* * *

><p>How did you like it? Yes, I know. It's short, I'm sorry.<p>

The next chapter I am planning on being longer. I'm thinking about them doing some sight-seeing in Russia, so if you have any ideas or things you would like to happen, let me know.

"_But my other words at the Mastranos' had betrayed me: I have fun with him. Now, you should have fun with the one you love, but that shouldn't have been what first came to my mind. I should have said, We strengthen each other, or, He makes me want to be a better person. Perhaps most importantly, He understands me perfectly. But none of that was true, so I hadn't said those things." - Rose Hathaway_


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry, sorry, sorry. That's all I can say. I've had no time, but I'm trying to make up for it with my longest chapter yet! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, which means that I will never be able to have Olena as my mother-in-law, darn! Lol

* * *

><p><em>"Now it's time to tell your family."<em>

**One Week Later**

"Of course," she said, as if it was a silly question. I guess it might have been to her.

"Thanks, Liss. You're the best," I told her, giving her a hug.

I was excited. We were going to go to Russia and visit Dimitri's family. Not only that, but we were going to introduce Anabelle.

There was a knock on the door and I resumed my position. I was still technically working. The door opened, and in walked Christian and Dimitri. Christian kissed Lissa while Dimitri took a spot against the wall next to me. We shared a quick glance before watching our charges.

"You know you guys don't have to be all professional," Lissa insisted, again, trying to make us loosen up.

"It's our job, Lissa," Dimitri told her.

"I know, I just wish it wasn't."

"We know, Liss, we know," I said.

"Hey," she started, "why don't you guys leave tonight?"

"I don't know, Liss."

"It's fine, I insist. Anyways, there are a few guardians who want overtime." I looked at her and she smiled at me. "You can go and live your own life, you know," she told me.

"Yeah, I know. But it's hard leaving you unprotected."

"I'm not unprotected."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. I understand you want to protect me at all times, but you need to have a life outside of me."

I tried hard not to, but I couldn't help it. I immediately thought of Ivan, and how he convinced Dimitri to take time off. It had led to Ivan dying. I know I shouldn't fear, but I couldn't help it. Dimitri grabbed my hand and squeezed it, knowing what I was thinking.

"Ok, Liss," I gave in.

"Yay!" she squealed as she clapped her hands. She went and opened the door, beckoning a couple people inside. They were guardians.

"This was going to happen no matter what, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yep!" she said. I just sighed. "I have a plane ready for whenever you are done packing."

No matter how hard it was to leave, I loved it. I loved to visit our family. I gave Lissa a hug.

"Thank you so much," I told her.

"Have fun."

"I will be calling to check up on you," I warned her.

"I know," she laughed.

"What about me?" Christian interrupted.

"What about you?" I asked, being stubborn, as usual.

"Have you got any final words for me?"

"Yeah," I said. "Watch and protect Lissa."

"Of course," he scoffed, "Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm not saying you wouldn't, I'm just making sure that you know that you need to."

"Thanks for the heads up. It's not like I didn't already know this."

"I know, I just have to make sure."

"I know," he said, slightly sincere.

I gave Lissa one last hug, and then we went to pack our bags. We got back to our place and got clothes packed in a hurry. We finished and set the bags on the floor. We both laid on out bed, facing each other.

"Anabelle is still being babysat," Dimitri stated, as he started to make trails up an down my side with his fingers.

"Hmm.. She is," I agreed, giving him my man eater smile. In a quick second, he pulled me close and started kissing me.

I can tell you that with the time we had, we did something we can't do with Anabelle home. It was nice. We ended up taking a shower together afterwards and then got dressed.

We finally went to pick up an overexcited Anabelle, grabbed our bags, and got on the plane.

Russia, here we come.

0000

Anabelle and I both slept on the flight. I'm not sure about Dimitri, though.

I laid against Dimitri with Anabelle on my lap leaning against the both of us. I'm assuming he read a western, and hopefully got at least a little bit of sleep. He nudged me, and I in turn woke up Anabelle. We were about to land.

The plane landed and there was a car waiting for us. We had landed in St. Petersburg and we wanted to do some sight-seeing before we headed to our family.

The first place we went to was the Winter Palace. It was absolutely beautiful. Lissa had given me a camera before we left, practically ordering me to take a ton of pictures. I can tell you that we put it to good use.

The Winter Palace was beautiful. There were so many amazing paintings. We stopped many times and asked the people around us to take our picture.

There was a lot of walking, and not wanting to spend too much time there, we only actually went into a hundred of the fifteen hundred rooms. Also there was the Hermitage Museum. There was a ton of art in this place, too. It showed a lot of the Russian culture that Anabelle and I loved to see, and that Dimitri enjoyed showing us.

The Heritage Museum is one of the largest and oldest museums in the world. By the time we got out of there, it was nearly nightfall. We had arrived in the early afternoon.

Since it was so late, we decided to stay in the Katyusha Hotel that was nearby. Anabelle was asleep, so I waited in the car with her until Dimitri came back with a room key. I took her out and walked up to the hotel while he grabbed our luggage. Somehow, he managed to be able to carry it all. Or, at least, what we needed.

"Room 216," he told me, "on the third floor." I pressed the button for the elevator, and then the third floor button when we got inside. It didn't take long, and then we were walking to our room.

It looked nice and it had two queen sized beds. Laying Anabelle on one of them, I tucked her in and kissed her head.

Dimitri set the luggage down, set my bag on the bed, and opened it so that I could grab my pajamas. I changed while he did the same, but with his bag on one of the chairs. I set my bag on the ground, and then laid down on the bed under the covers. Dimitri joined me when he was finished.

With his arms around me, he whispered Russian nothings, and we fell asleep.

0000

The next morning, Anabelle woke us up. We got dressed and headed down for breakfast. When we finished eating, we went back to our room and packed up, we were only staying the one night. Our plan now was to go and have some fun.

The was an amusement park not too far away from where we were. It was on the Krestovsky Island and had the Divo Ostrov amusement park and the Dolphinarium. There was an awesome roller coaster that Anabelle, as well as myself, was dying to go on.

Our daughter was pretty amazing. She seemed to act older that seven a lot of the time. She could have been twelve for all I know. All three of us went on, with Anabelle in between us. It was amazing.

There was also the Random Chaos.

I couldn't remember the last time I had went to an amusement park, or carnival. I think maybe once with Lissa when we were on the run, but that was it. There was a train, a sombrero spinning ride, and dragons. Also, the food was amazing. We also took a ton more of pictures.

We weren't planning it, but we were there all day long. We finally decided to leave, and make our last stop before heading to our family.

It was St. Basil's, so it was quite a drive. Anabelle and I slept, once again. We didn't get out of our car or go inside the property, we stopped right outside the gates. Dimitri just wanted to show me where it was. Where he learned all of his mad skills from.

It had to be at least a little hard for him. It seemed like a lifetime ago. At that time he was young, he was probably with a bunch of girls, learning to fight like I had.

Not only that, but he had Ivan. It must remind him of his best friend.

We both had days of the year that were hard on us. When a loved one had left us. Ivan's death hurts him now, and will hurt him forever. A

nabelle was still asleep, we hadn't bothered to wake her up. Not to just see a school. She was worn out.

I was glad Dimitri showed me, that he wanted to show me. It meant a lot to me. This whole time we just sat in silence holding hands, not needing to say anything. I squeezed his hand after a while and he looked at me. His eyes were a little watery. I gave him a small smile.

"I got some sleep, why don't you let me drive so that you can get some sleep too."

He nodded his head, us both understanding that we didn't want to stop and rest at night on that road.

We switched spots, and I grabbed his hand giving it another squeeze. With another small smile, I started driving, and he was out in no time.

0000

We got to Baia quite a few hours later, and they were both awake. We didn't stop anywhere, going straight to the Belikov's house. We arrived and knocked on the door.

Right afterwards, I just remembered that we still needed to introduce Anabelle.

I gave a quick glance to Dimitri, and the door opened. It was about 8am in the morning.

"Hey, Roza and Dimka are here!" Viktoria yelled. All of a sudden, we heard the rushing of many footsteps.

We were soon bombarded with many death hugs and greetings, until someone finally noticed.

"Who is she?" Paul asked.

* * *

><p>So, I know it wasn't very descriptive, but I hope it was good and worth the wait.<p>

Now, the Belikov family will find out, yay! But, what else is going to happen at the Belikov's home... Hmmm... I wonder, lol.

Hopefully you still enjoy my story enough to still follow along. Have a good day.. or night. Whatever schedule you're on, whether moroi or human.

_"It doesn't matter what I feel. It doesn't matter how any of us feel." - Dimitri Belikov_


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I've been having finals, essays to write. You know, the normal things that happen right before school ends. Don't worry, though. School is over . . . yay! Now, I have time to write and not have to worry about homework or studying. This my longest chapter, not only as an apology for the long wait, but it is also in celebration for me reaching 100+ followers. Thank you so much!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy… but maybe Richelle will grant me Dimitri.

* * *

><p><em>"Who is she?" Paul asked.<em>

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Paul, wondering who he was talking about. Then, they saw Anabelle. That's when Yeva decided to join us.

"Let's go to the family room and sit," she told us, and naturally everyone listened to her. Anabelle even did what she said.

We all made our way to the room, and they left us the love seat. Dimitri sat down first, then me, and then Anabelle climbed on top of us. Everyone except Yeva and Olena looked at her weird. Anabelle saw this and hid her face into my shoulder while still sitting on Dimitri's lap.

I looked at Yeva, assuming she'd say something, although I don't know why I thought that. As I knew she would, she just looked at me expectantly and almost as if she had a secret. I wouldn't be surprised if she did.

I looked to Dimitri and he looked back at me. I realized that he had no idea how to tell them. My parents had been easy, but now that it was his family, it was harder. I understood. It was very hard for me with my parents, just because they're my parents, but with Dimitri's family, it seemed easy. It's not like I haven't told them worse.

I squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. Turning to his – our – family, I took a deep breath.

"Everyone, we would like you to meet Anabelle," at the sound of her name, she lifted her head, "and she is our daughter," I told them.

All of them gasped, besides Yeva, and began speaking in Russian, excited. I could tell they were asking Dimitri for the story. They knew it must have taken a lot to get me to agree to adoption. Little did they know that it was the absolutely opposite. Dimitri barely said anything, seeing as they didn't give him much room to speak.

I felt left out, so I decided to fix that. "Hey," I said loudly and they all stopped talking and looked at me," remember we have two American girls that don't know Russian."

"Sorry, Roza," Olena said, looking shameful.

"It's no problem, I just hate not knowing what you guys are saying," I told her nicely. She smiled back at me.

"Okay, so that's out of the way," Viktoria said, "How did it happen?"

Dimitri started and I let him tell the story. When he got to the part about me being the one who wanted to adopt her first, they became surprised and asked me if it was true. I nodded my head, and then they listened to Dimitri again.

During the story, Yeva got up. No one paid much attention, but I was bored. She caught me looking at her and once she made it to the hallway, she made a gesture for me to follow her. Unsure of what was going to happen, I passed Anabelle up to Dimitri and got up.

He gave me a quick glance, but when he saw who I was heading towards, he let me go without a word.

Yeva started walking, and I followed her. She kept walking until she was outside in the far part of the garden. She stopped at a cute bench and took a seat. She patted the spot beside her, so I sat down as well.

"You are special," she said after a little while. I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded my head. "You have accomplished many impossible things, including just being right here."

"Okay, so what does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

She smiled at me, "It means you live an impossible life. A life where the impossible becomes possible. You are special, and full of an ancient type of magic."

"What type of magic?"

"One that you must figure out yourself."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Thanks. Now, I'm super confused and I have to figure out something that I have no idea that could ever exist."

She looked at me and laughed, "You will figure it out, I promise. Just remember that when something special happens, that it is possible, not impossible. But it is only possible for you" She was being cryptic and it was pissing me off.

"Okay, so something's going to happen, I'm not going to believe it, but I have to? Have I got it right?" I asked, being a little sarcastic.

"Yes, good. Now you can go," I left, and automatically started over-thinking. What did she mean?

When I was almost out of the garden, I took a glance back. Yeva was tending to some flowers, almost making it seem as though the conversation had never happened.

I got back in the house and joined Dimitri on the love seat. He wrapped his arm around my waist and looked at me questioningly. I just shook my head and mouthed "later" to him. He nodded, agreeing.

I assume that Dimitri had finished and questions were asked and answered. Almost everyone was gone from the living room. The only people left were me, Dimitri, and the most beautiful sight.

In the middle of the living room was Paul, Zoya, and Anabelle. They were building with Legos together. I don't know what they were building, but it was an amazing sight having them all play together. They really got along well.

Dimitri and I sat there for the longest time watching them play. We didn't say anything. We just sat close, and that was good enough for us.

After a little while, the girls wanted to play with something else. Since Paul still wanted to play with the Legos, the girls went and looked for something else to play with. In no time, they came back with dolls.

Immediately, I thought back to when I had last visited. It was at the memorial, which was horrible to remember, but what I wanted to remember was hilarious.

Of course, I couldn't be Rose Hathaway if I didn't give people a hard time.

"So, which one's are your wives?" I asked Dimitri. He gave a slight jump. Whether it was because of me interrupting the silence or because of the fact, we'll never know.

He looked over at me, seeming a little scandalized. "What?" He asked, trying to pretend he didn't hear the question, but I knew he did.

"You heard me," I told him as I gave him a smile.

"Who told you?"

"A little birdy," I said as I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Karolina," He sighed.

"I really don't remember who said it, it was all quite a blur." Automatically, he understood.

"I'm sorry," He said sincerely as he held me tighter and kissed me on the forehead.

"It's not your fault," I told him earnestly, wanting him to understand.

He did, and he let me know by giving me a really nice kiss. I mean, really nice. We were starting to get pretty serious, until we heard the sound of crying.

I jumped up and looked at who was crying. It was Zoya. She was barely walking, as most two year olds do, and she had happened to step on a Lego. I picked her up and checked her foot, seeing that it was okay.

It probably scared her more than anything, seeing as stepping on the Lego had caused her to fall.

I rocked her a little and mumbled little nothings to her. I took her over to the chair. It wasn't until I sat down that I had realized that everyone had come in the living room to the sound of the crying and were watching me with mesmerized looks. I tried to ignore them and continue taking care of Zoya.

I heard Olena mention something to Dimitri, it sounded like, "She will make a wonderful mother." I looked up in time to see him smile up at her. As soon as he looked back to me, I looked back down to Zoya.

As I rocked Zoya, she started getting sleepy. Karolina brought me a sippy cup and then backed off again. Everyone seemed to be keeping their space, allowing me to take care of this.

Zoya finally fell asleep and I put the sippy cup on the ground beside the chair. I kept rocking her, just enjoying the feeling of her sleeping body in my arms.

Dimitri put his hand on my arm, and I realized he was right beside me. I looked around, realizing that I had lost track of time. Nobody else was in the living room besides us three.

Dimitri noticed what I was wondering and answered my unasked question. "They're all in the kitchen helping mama cook." I nodded so that he would know that I heard him. "You can lay her down in her bed if you want to."

I thought about and decided that I should. I got up and let Dimitri lead the way. I laid her down and tucked her in. Dimitri gave me another kiss and then we headed to the kitchen hand in hand.

We walked in, and everyone but Olena was kneading bread. Anabelle noticed us almost as soon as we walked in.

"Hi, mommy. Look what I'm making," she said excitingly.

"Looks delicious," I told her.

By that time, everyone had looked up at us, completely interrupting what they were doing.

"Is she in bed?" Karolina asked. I nodded my head. Everyone smiled at me and then went back to work.

I walked over to Olena with Dimitri trailing behind me.

"Is there anything we can help with?" I asked her.

She gave Dimitri and I some things to cut. We went and sat by Anabelle, and got to work.

We all did our part to help cook the dinner, and then ate together after it was done. Dinner was fun and interesting.

We all took turns telling stories from our past. Dimitri told stories about having to deal with all sisters, Olena told stories about summers with all of her children, and I told them all in detail how Lissa and I had met.

Then, we ended up getting into another detailed story, but this one was about how Lissa became queen.

After that, we were all finished. Dimitri and I insisted on doing the dishes. It was late, so we told everyone good night and Olena took Anabelle to sleep in the extra bed in Zoya's room, saying how she was going to read Anabelle a story.

Dimitri and I finished the dishes quick. He washed and I dried.

By that time, Olena had finished the story and was in her own bedroom. Dimitri and I checked on Anabelle, seeing her fast asleep with a smile on her face.

Feeling satisfied, we made it to his bedroom.

"So, what did Yeva talk to you about?" He asked. I had almost forgotten that we had that conversation.

"Just that something is going to happen in the future and I need to accept that it can happen."

"Okay, just making sure," he said as he wrapped his arms around me on the bed.

"I know. I love you," I said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too, milaya," he replied, kissing me on the lips.

We went to sleep, perfectly content and happy.

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? I hope you liked it, especially after the long wait. Again, I am so sorry.<p>

_"What matters is that someone—that you—know me that well. When a person can see into your soul, it's hard. It forces you to be open. Vulnerable. It's much easier being with someone who's just more of a casual friend." - Dimitri Belikov _


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, you guys! I'm back again! I know it's been over a week, but at least it hasn't been a month, right? Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. :)

* * *

><p>A few days had gone past and things were doing great. Everyone got along and with other people to entertain Anabelle, Dimitri and I got a few special moments to ourselves.<p>

Dimitri had to convince me that it would be fine and that we could be quiet. He assured me that no one would notice. If anyone did notice, no one said anything.

Throughout the whole time, I kept wondering about what Yeva said. What did it mean?

0000

I got woken up by a queasy stomach. Trying not to wake up Dimitri, I got out of bed. Hurrying to our bathroom, I emptied out last night's dinner.

When I finished, I stood up and realized that my futile attempts to not wake up Dimitri had failed. I wasn't surprised. Not paying any more attention to him, I got my toothbrush and cleaned my mouth from the horrid taste.

"Roza, are you okay?" Dimitri asked, worry laced in his words. When I had rushed out of the bed, it had caused him to become wide awake and filled with worry.

I didn't want him to worry. Turning to face him, I gave him a small grin. I walked up to him and put my arms around his neck. Automatically, he put his arms around my waste.

"I'm fine, comrade," I said, giving him a small kiss on the neck.

He pulled me back a little so that he could look me in the face. "Are you sure?"

"Completely. I probably just ate something that didn't settle right. It was just a one time thing, I feel perfect now."

He studied my face before giving up and giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay," he started as he pulled me to the bed, "let's get back to sleep then. It's the middle of the night and we have to be up early."

He laid us on the bed, pulling me close. We both fell asleep quick, wanting to rest for tomorrow.

0000

Dimitri was up before was, probably already downstairs. When I woke up, I felt sick again. It was the same as last night. As soon as I threw up, I felt normal.

I brushed my teeth and then got dressed, putting a swimsuit on underneath my clothes. We were going to go to a water park!

I walked downstairs and was greeted by an amazing smell. I made my way to the kitchen where Olena handed me a plate full of food.

"Eat up, sweetheart," she said.

"Thank you," I told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Sitting between Dimitri and Anabelle, I gave Anabelle a kiss on the head and Dimitri a kiss on the lips. Then, I dug into my food.

Dimitri was watching me, probably wanting to make sure I wasn't sick. After giving him a quick glance, I tuned into the conversation that was happening at the table.

"-and then we can go on the boats. Maybe I can race Dimitri and see if I can finally beat him," Viktoria said, giving him a challenging look.

Everyone was excited and full of energy. There was no doubt that today was going to be amazing.

"We'll get to everything, don't worry," Olena told them.

They continued on like that, explaining all of the rides and what they wanted to do most. Anabelle was listening in and looked so excited.

After a little bit, Dimitri sent all of the kids to help wash dishes. Then, he faced me.

"Are you alright, Roza?" he asked.

"I told you I'm-" I started.

He interrupted me. "I know that you said you were fine last night. How are you feeling right now?"

Truthfully, I didn't feel perfect, but I don't want to tell him that and have him worry.

"I feel great, Dimitri."

"Roza." he said in a warning tone. Obviously, he already knows that I don't feel great. He knows me well enough and can almost read me like a book. That doesn't mean that I'm going to admit that I don't feel well, though.

I stood up, grabbing my plate. "I'm fine, really." He gave me a look. "I am fine, and I'm going to go and have fun. I'll prove to you that I'm fine."

He sighed, but let it go, for now.

I put my dirty plate in the sink, and the kids soon finished doing the dishes. After making sure we had everything, we left.

Water park, here we come!

0000

"Here we are," Dimitri exclaimed once everyone was out of the cars. Everyone cheered and we walked inside the gates.

I made sure I was in the lead so that I could pay for everybody. It was the least we could do. They always let us stay with them while not expecting anything in return.

When Olena realized what I had done, she gave both Dimitri and I an exasperated look. Then she walked in after the kids, shaking her head. Sharing a glance, Dimitri and I both knew that she would try to find a way to pay us back, but we won't let her.

Trailing behind the group, Dimitri grabbed my hand. I held on tight as we both watched Anabelle. She was so happy and, without a doubt, loved her distant family very much.

0000

The day was so much fun and went by pretty quick. Before we knew it, it was dark out.

We walked into the parking lot to our vehicles. There was nobody in the parking lot except us. At least, it was just us until ten strigoi popped out.

Dimitri and I, being the guardians we were, almost always had our stakes with us, like now. Pulling them out, we automatically went into protective stances.

The Belikov's went to get their stakes which they kept in the car today. Karolina and Sonya joined us while Viktoria, Olena, and Yeva – with their own stakes – stayed back protecting the kids who were put in one of the vehicles. With a quick glance to check on Anabelle, I fought.

I was doing fine until I got to my third strigoi. He hit me in the stomach just right. Immediately I didn't feel so well. I nearly doubled over, but I couldn't leave myself unprotected.

I had a hard time fighting the strigoi and, with hit after hit, he almost had me down. I couldn't fight, let alone stand, for much longer.

Luckily, a god in the shape of Dimitri came to my rescue. He moved in front of me, fighting my strigoi. I didn't want to let my guard down, but I soon had no choice.

Falling to my knees, I lost everything I had in me, quite literally.

The sounds of battle soon died, and there were hands holding my hair back.

"Roza, Roza, Roza," Dimitri kept murmuring.

When I felt like I had finished, I felt arms pick me up. I realized it was Dimitri, and he held me bridal style.

He looked frantic, barking out orders in Russian. In no time, we were in the car and heading to the hospital.

I felt better by the time we got there, but Dimitri wouldn't let me walk. I was in his arms again and he hurried inside. Nurses took me from him and took me to a room, letting him follow us.

They didn't knock me out, which I was happy for, but they did a ton of tests. At least, it felt like a ton of tests. They put me on IV, took some blood, and a bunch of other stuff.

Dimitri stood in the corner of the room the whole time, watching with undeniable pain in his eyes. When at last the nurses finally left, he approached my bed. Sitting down, he took my hand.

"Roza," he sighed. It hurt me to see him in such pain, and I could believe how he felt. I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Roza, why?"

"Dimitri, I-" I started.

He cut me off. "You knew something was wrong, but you just pushed it off like it wasn't there. Why would you let this happen to you? Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?"

That last question came out as a whisper, and it broke my heart.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry, but-"

"But what, Rose?"

I flinched when he dropped my nickname.

I finally met his gaze and saw tears in his eyes. His free hand came up to wipe my own tears that were rolling down my cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry," I whispered, my tears coming down faster now. Dimitri pulled me close and held on tight.

"I know, Roza, I know." He rubbed my back and kissed my head. "I'm sorry for getting mad, but I just can't lose you again. I've already lost you so many times, I don't want to lose you for good."

"I know, Dimitri, and I won't let that happen," I told him, trying to reassure him.

"I know, Roza."

We held onto each other until we heard the door open. Dimitri backed off and faced the nurse, keeping hold of my hand.

"Your tests are back and we have wonderful news for you," the nurse said.

Dimitri and I shared a glance, both of us surprised. I come here after a fight, feeling sick to my bones, and puking, yet, everything is wonderful?

"What's the news?" Dimitri asked, curiosity filling his voice.

"Well, first of all, you are fine," she told me. "The morning sickness is completely normal and should be expected, although you did get it a bit early, but it's all good.

Morning sickness? What did she mean by morning sickness?

The nurse looked at our faces and laughed. "You guys really have no clue, do you?

We both shook our head, completely and utterly confused.

"Oh, well," she tried to think of how to continue on, "most people have at least some idea, even if they aren't trying."

I was still confused and she laughed again. Starting to get pissed off, I started thinking that if she didn't tell us soon, I was going to get up in whatever shape I was in and kick her ass.

"You're pregnant," she finally told us, laughing at our response. "Congratulations. I'll leave so that you two can have a chance to talk." And with that, she left.

Dimitri and I were still holding hands, and I could feel his tightening up. I was so shocked. I didn't know how to react.

How could this happen? It's not possible.

Dimitri turned to look at me and I didn't speak. It's not like I even could.

* * *

><p>I hoped you guys liked it. How will Dimitri react, I wonder? Lol<p>

Anyway, get ready for a Dimitri POV next chapter. I don't know if I'm any good, so I'm apologizing ahead of time.

Have a great day/night!

_"'Then start walking, Rose.' I set off, off to kill the man I loved." - Rose Hathaway_


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, sorry for it being late. I was going to update on Thursday, but I had to get ready to go camping.

Quickly, I just want to say thank you for reading and reviewing, it means so much to those who do. It means so much that you guys are even reading my story, at all. I am proud to say that I have 123 followers. That may not be a lot to others, but that is a lot to me. Each and every one of you mean so much to me, and I feel privileged to be writing this story for you to read and enjoy, even if I have a hard time with updating in a timely fashion. Once again, thank you very much. You make my day, every day.

Anyway, here it is. I've never really done someone else's PoV besides Rose, so here we go!

**Dimitri PoV**

I found it hard to sleep knowing that something was wrong with Rose. The fact that she seemed fine now was enough to allow me to go to sleep, but that didn't stop me from waking up many times throughout the night to check on her.

Finally, it was a time that I could be awake without getting into trouble for annoying someone, depending on who that someone is, of course.

That was why I was very careful with getting out of bed. I didn't want to wake Rose up and upset her. She likes her sleep and prefers to be woken up by herself.

Walking downstairs and into the kitchen, I saw Mama working in the kitchen, getting things ready for breakfast. I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the table. She noticed that something was wrong and stopped what she was doing.

Sitting down beside me, she asked in Russian, "What's the matter, Dimka?"

I sighed. "I don't know."

"Is it about Roza?" She asked looking slightly alarmed.

"Yes," I started, and she looked upset. Realizing what she was thinking, I took care of her horrible thoughts. "No, nothing like that. We are doing perfectly, Mama."

She looked relieved. "Then, what's the matter?"

"She was sick last night, and I don't know what's wrong. I've been everywhere she's been and I've eaten everything she has. I'm worried that something might be wrong. I can't lose her again." The end came out as a whisper and I almost had tears come out.

Mama hugged me. "She'll be fine. Nothing as simple as a cold will take her down. She's too strong and stubborn for that."

I smiled, knowing that what she said was true. Hugging her back, I whispered, "Thank you, Mama," in her ear.

She smiled, stood up, and kissed my forehead. "That's what I'm here for, my son."

She started to go back to work when I asked, "Would you like some help?"

"Yes, please. Why don't you start making some bread?"

I immediately went to work on the bread. We both cooked in happy silence until our family started waking up.

0000

Roza was the last to arrive downstairs. I wasn't surprised. She walked in the kitchen looking around at everyone. Mama handed her a plate full of food saying, "Eat up, Sweetheart."

Rose thanked her and kissed her cheek before coming to sit between Anabelle and I. After giving Anabelle a kiss on the head and me a kiss on the lips, she started eating.

I've been watching her the whole time she came downstairs, and something seemed off about her. I didn't know what it was, but I was trying to figure it out.

She gave me a glance before directing herself to the conversation. I was listening in, but my many concern was her.

The conversation finished, and I sent all of the kids to do the dishes. It gave them something to do, and it also allowed me to have a quick conference with Rose.

"Are you alright, Roza?" I asked.

"I told you I'm-" She started, trying to pass on the same story. I wanted the truth, though.

"I know that you said you were fine last night," I interrupted her. "How are you feeling right now?"

"I feel great, Dimitri," She said, using as much bravado as she could. I could see through it though. It was obvious she was keeping something from me.

"Roza," I warned her, making sure she knew that I wanted her to tell me what was wrong. She realized, once again, how well I could see through her. Rose wasn't going to give up, though. That wasn't who she was.

Standing up, she grabbed her plate and said, "I'm fine, really." I gave her a look. She knew I didn't believe her, but she kept up with it anyway. "I am fine, and I'm going to go and have fun. I'll prove to you that I am fine."

I sighed, knowing that there was no way around this. She seemed mostly fine, so I let it drop, for now. That didn't mean that I wasn't going to still watch her.

Putting her dish in the sink, the kids finished soon after, and we left for the water park.

0000

The day was actually pretty fun, even with Roza making me jealous at each and every turn with her little bikini. Also, she seemed fine all day long. Maybe it was just some kind of weird bug.

We were walking out into the parking lot still laughing and having fun. It was dark out, seeing as we had stayed a little bit later because we were having fun.

We were about halfway to our vehicles when we were ambushed by strigoi. Ten strigoi jumped out and I took out my stake, watching Rose do the same. Everyone but Rose and I headed to the cars. The kids were being sealed inside, and everyone else was grabbing their stakes that they kept in there. Karolina and Sonya joined us while the others took a defensive position.

It was going well until I checked over at Rose. She was being hammered down by a strigoi, and she obviously couldn't take much more. Dodging the strigoi I was currently fighting, I ran over to Roza and set up a protective stance in front of her. None of them were going to touch her again.

I fought both strigoi and soon heard the sound of puking coming from behind me. As soon as I killed both of the strigoi, I turned around and held her hair up. "Roza, Roza, Roza," I whispered, hoping that somehow that was all it took to make her feel better.

She stopped being sick, and I picked her up, insanely worried that something horrible had happened to her. I was probably frantic, but I didn't care. I had to make sure that Roza was safe.

I noticed that I switched to Russian as I yelled out orders. Anabelle looked scared, but Viktoria was taking care of her, so I didn't worry too much. Soon, I had Roza pressed up against me in the back seat of the car, and we were heading to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital, the nurses took my Roza away from me, and I followed them, wanting to stay with Roza.

Everyone else was heading home in the van, leaving the car for us in case we could come home or if either of us had to leave for something. How they worked out the seating arrangements for that, I do not know.

I sat in the corner of the room, staying out of the way, and letting the nurses do their job.

They put her on IV and took her blood for some tests. They didn't knock her out, which I'm not sure is a good thing or a bad thing. Since Roza was fine now, they stuck to just doing a blood test. Although, I could imagine the exaggeration that was going through her head.

It hurt me so much to know that there was something wrong with her, but not knowing what it was. Hopefully, the nurses will be able to tell us soon.

Finally, all of the nurses left. Slowly, I walked to her bedside. Sitting down, I took her hand.

"Roza," I sighed. As soon as I said that, she wouldn't meet my eyes. I could understand why. She didn't want to hurt me, just like I don't want to hurt her, ever again.

It killed me to see he so . . . broken, but this was a conversation we had to have.

I tried to make this like any other conversation, which I would normally be able to achieve, but this was Roza. So, my voice broke when I muttered, "Roza, why?"

"Dimitri, I-" she started, still not meeting my eyes.

I was starting to get frustrated, I didn't want an apology. I wanted an explanation. "You knew something was wrong, but you just pushed it off like it wasn't there. Why would you let that happen to you? Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?"

Again, I was trying to remain cool, but my resolve had broken and the last question came out as a whisper. It was heartbreaking for me to see her so heartbroken.

We were so much the same. We never wanted to hurt each other if we could help it, but it always seemed to turn out that way.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry, but-"

"But what, Rose?"

She flinched and it took me a couple minutes to realize it was because I called her by her normal name.

She finally met my gaze with tears in her eyes. I could feel liquid in my eyes, but was too distracted by hers. Reaching up with my free hand, I wiped away the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry," she whispered.

I couldn't stand this, any of this. I pulled her close and held on tight, never wanting to let her go.

"I know, Roza, I know." I gave her a rub on her back and kissed her head. I may have overreacted, but I couldn't, I just couldn't. "I'm sorry for getting mad, but I just can't lose you again. I've already lost you so many times, I don't want to lose you for good." It would absolutely kill me.

"I know, Dimitri, and I won't let that happen," she told me. I think she was trying to reassure us both, but we both knew that anything could happen to us.

"I know, Roza."

We held onto each other, never wanting to let go, until the door opened. I let her go so that we could face the nurse, but I kept a hold of her hand.

The nurse seemed excited and I was wondering what could put her in such a good mood, especially since something was wrong with her patient.

"Your tests are back and we have wonderful news for you," the nurse said

Roza and I shared a glance, both of us surprised. What the hell was she talking about? My Roza came in here after fighting strigoi, not that the nurse knew that, and sick to her bones. How could things be wonderful?

"What's the news?" I asked. I was definitely curious, and I was done with the suspense.

"Well, first of all, you are fine," she told Roza. "The morning sickness is completely normal and should be expected, although you did get it a bit early, but that's all good."

Morning sickness? That makes sense, but if Roza has morning sickness, what does that mean?

The nurse looked at our faces and laughed. "You guys really have no clue, do you?"

We both shook our heads, completely and utterly confused. I really wish she would just tell us already.

"Oh, well," she looked like she had no idea how to continue on, "most people have at least some idea, even if they aren't trying."

I was still confused as the nurse laughed again. I looked to Roza, making sure she wasn't going to jump up and kill our nurse. If my patience is up, there is no doubt hers was gone long ago.

"You're pregnant," she finally told us, laughing at our response. "Congratulations. I'll leave so that you two can have a chance to talk." Then, she left.

I felt my hands tightening into fists. Pregnant? How could Rose be pregnant? It's not possible, it's not supposed to happen, it's . . .

And that's when it clicked into place. I turned to look at my Roza. She looked shocked, which was understandable. I loosened my hands when I realized I was still squeezing hers.

She started crying again, and I quickly tried to calm her down.

"Roza. Roza, look at me," she did as I asked, "Why are you crying?"

She almost didn't answer. "I'm . . pregnant. How can I be pregnant? It's not possible! I didn't cheat on you, I promise. I-"

I stopped her with a kiss before she could go on.

"You're not mad?" she asked.

I laughed and shook my head. "No, milaya, I'm not."

She looked even more surprised. "Why not?"

"Do you want me to be angry, Roza?" She shook her head. "I know you didn't cheat on me, and that this is both of our biological child."

"How?"

"Don't you remember what Babushka told you? That something special was going to happen, and to remember that it is possible, not impossible."

Remembrance filled her features. "Oh," she exclaimed.

I nodded my head. I kissed her, and then leaned down to kiss her stomach. Roza giggled, messing with my hair, as I let my head rest on her stomach.

Soon, there was a knock on the door and the nurse came back in.

"Look at the happy couple," she nearly squealed. She had a bag in her hand and a clipboard.

I sat up again. She walked over and handed me the bag while giving the clipboard to Roza to have her sign.

"Here's the release form. In the bag, you will find all of the vitamins needed for during your pregnancy. They have the instructions on the bottle. Also, don't forget to see the doctor in couple weeks."

Roza finished signing her papers and after changing into her normal clothes, we finally left.

We were in the car holding hands. I looked over at Roza, and she was absolutely glowing.

Our family was, no doubt, worrying about us. We'll get home, though. We'll get home and we'll tell them the amazing news.

I couldn't wait for Anabelle's reaction.

So, what did you think? I hope I portrayed Dimitri well enough.

"_Hey Mason, wipe the drool off your face. If you are going to think about me naked, do it in your own time." - Rose Hathaway_


	13. Chapter 13

Hey, you guys. Not as soon, and not as long as I wanted it to be, at all. But, here you go.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so we're back to Rose's PoV.<strong>

The drive home was uneventful. Dimitri and I didn't say anything to each other. We were happy enough to just hold hands and share a few happy glances.

We arrived home, and our family must have been listening for us. Before we had even turned off the car, they were all outside.

"Are you okay?" "What happened?" "What was wrong?" We heard as they all spoke at the same time.

We were about to ask everyone if we could go inside to tell them the news, when a pair of arms tried to wrap themselves around me as well as they could.

"I knew you would be okay, momma," Anabelle said. I picked her up and hugged her back.

"I'll always be okay, I promise," I whispered in her ear.

"I know," she whispered back.

Dimitri put his arms around the both of us, giving us a quick hug, before asking if everyone wanted to go inside so that we could explain the hospital visit.

Everyone agreed and all of us made our way to the living room. It was nearly completely silent, everyone wanting to hear the news.

"Are you sick, Roza?" Olena asked with worry. I gave her a smile, trying to somewhat calm her nerves. It wasn't working, seeing as my nerves were probably twice as bad as hers.

I really wanted to tell them the news, Dimitri did too, but it was so hard.

"Come out with it already, Dimka," Yeva exclaimed breaking the silence. Obviously, she already knew what we were trying to say. None of the family was surprised that she knew.

No, they weren't surprised that their grandmother could see things. But oh, how surprised they'll be when we can finally get the news out.

I suddenly filled with more worry, not that I wasn't already worried. It was quite frightening, how worried I was. Dimitri sensed this and started rubbing my back.

"She's not in any dangerous condition," Dimitri got out, trying to soothe their worst fears. It worked, for as soon as he said that, they all breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Then what happened, Dimka? Roza?" Olena questioned.

I took a deep breath and everyone looked to me. "I was sick a couple of times before we went to the park, but I just pushed it off as nothing. Then, when we fought the strigoi, he hit me just right. I could barely keep myself up long enough to somewhat defend myself until Dimitri came to my rescue." I looked to Dimitri, and gave him a small smile.

I was going to continue, but he started where I left off. "We got to the hospital and they did a few tests. In the end, much to our surprise, the sickness was expected. What we thought was a bad turned into very wonderful news."

I cut in, "Trust me, I know that it's very hard to believe, but the news is-" I stopped to take a breath, dreading the reaction to what I was going to say next. "The news is that, I'm pregnant."

I closed my eyes and curled into Dimitri, waiting for the reaction I didn't want to face. But it didn't come. After a few seconds, I glanced up.

Karolina and Sonya were the only ones who looked at me in shock. The others had smiles on their faces. Dimitri's older sisters sat there thinking for a couple more seconds, before they too had smiles on their faces.

Olena was the first to move. She came to Dimitri and I pulling us up into a hug. "Congratulations, moi deti (my children)." After that, all of the rest of our family came and gave their congrats.

I was so relieved that they were so trusting and full of belief. Yeva didn't approach us, but gave me a "I told you so' look. I stuck my tongue out like a little kid, and she walked upstairs shaking her head.

Assuming I was hungry, which I was, Olena made some food. Of course, it was delicious. I wanted to stay and talk, but all of the pregnancy signs must be kicking in early because I was exhausted.

Anabelle wanted to join me and I was more than happy to comply because I had missed her.

0000

Feeling a kiss to my head, my eyes fluttered open. I was awoken to a beautiful sight. Dimitri's brown eyes were gazing into mine as he stroked my hair.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Tired and hungry," I told him truthfully.

"Why would I assume anything else?" he laughed.

I grinned, then looked around. I didn't see Anabelle.

Dimitri noticed, and smiled. "She left after sleeping for a few hours. She's downstairs playing right now."

I was actually pretty happy to hear that news. Don't get me wrong. I loved Anabelle, and I always wanted to be around her, but there were moments, like this, where I needed some time with just my Dimitri.

I was so excited, and I could tell he was too. We were two dhampirs that were very much in love, and just found out that they could conceive a biological child together.

I pulled him in for a kiss, one that he quickly took control of. Our tongues fought for dominance, which he ended up getting. I moaned at the feeling of his tongue in my mouth. Our hands were frantic to get each other's clothes off, which we couldn't do fast enough, in my opinion. The rest of the day was filled with bliss.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry. This is super short, but I wanted to get something up before I went camping. Please don't be mad at me, I will try to update soon. I thought I had Monday and Tuesday off so that I could write the next chapter, but it turns out I have to work. So, I will try to write whenever I can.<p>

I'm sorry for being the worst updater ever, but I am working on being better. Thanks for sticking around. :)

_"_'I'm an adult. You're a child.' Ouch. I flinched. Easier if he'd just punched me. 'You didn't seem to think I was a child when you were all over me.'" - Dimitri Belikov and Rose Hathaway__


End file.
